90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door is an American animated TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from December 6, 2002 to January 25, 2008, created by Tom Warburton. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots and specials. Episodes Pilots (What a Cartoon!) *Kenny and the Chimp: Diseasy Does It! (1998) *No P in the Ool (2001) Season 1 *Operation: C.A.K.E.D. / Kenny and the Chimp: Diseasy Does It! / No P in the Ool (2002) *Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. / Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. (2002) *Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H. / Operation: T.E.E.T.H. (2002) *Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. / Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. (2002) *Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P. / Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F. (2002) *Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. / Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. (2003) *Operation: L.I.C.E. / Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. (2003) *Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y. / Operation: P.O.I.N.T. (2003) *Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V. / Operation: C.A.M.P. (2003) *Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. / Operation: C.H.A.D. (2003) *Operation: P.I.A.N.O. / Operation: Z.O.O. (2003) *Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. / Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. (2003) *Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. (2003) Season 2 *Operation: C.A.T.S. / Operation: P.O.P. (2003) *Operation: S.P.A.N.K. / Operation: D.A.T.E. (2003) *Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. / Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A. (2003) *Operation: M.O.V.I.E. / Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. (2003) *Operation: S.H.A.V.E. / Operation: O.O.M.P.A.H. (2003) *Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R. / Operation: K.I.S.S. (2003) *Operation: G.H.O.S.T. / Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. (2003) *Operation: T.H.E.-S.H.O.G.U.N. / Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. (2003) *Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T. / Operation: B.R.I.E.F. (2003) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O. / Operation: S.P.A.C.E. (2003) *Operation: B.E.A.C.H. / Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (2004) *Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. / Operation: T.R.I.P. (2004) *Operation: E.N.D. (2004) Season 3 *Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. (2004) *Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. / Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. (2004) *Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. / Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S. (2004) *Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. (2004) *Operation: B.U.T.T. / Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. (2004) *Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. / Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. (2004) *Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. / Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. (2004) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. (2004) *Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. / Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. (2004) *Operation: H.U.G.S. / Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. (2004) *Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y. / Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. (2004) *Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. / Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. (2004) *Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. / Operation: H.O.U.N.D. (2004) Season 4 *Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. / Operation: P.L.U.S.H. (2004) *Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. / Operation: C.L.U.E.S. (2004) *Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T. / Operation: M.A.C.C.A.R.O.N.I. (2004) *Operation: P.O.O.L. (2004) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. (2004) *Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R. / Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N. (2005) *Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. / Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. (2005) *Operation: L.U.N.C.H. / Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. (2005) *Operation: K.N.O.T. / Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T. (2005) *Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. (2005) *Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. (2005) *Operation: L.O.V.E. / Operation: C.O.U.C.H. (2005) *Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. / Operation: F.E.R.A.L. (2005) Season 5 *Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. (2005) *Operation: D.U.C.K.Y. (2005) *Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R. (2005) *Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. / Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. (2005) *Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P. / Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I. (2005) *Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. (2005) *Operation: V.I.R.U.S. / Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. (2006) *Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. / Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. (2006) *Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. (2006) *Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T. / Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. (2006) *Operation: C.L.O.W.N. / Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.E.I.N. (2006) *Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. / Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2006) *Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. / Operation: H.O.M.E. (2006) *Operation: I.T. (2006) Season 6 *Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. (2006) *Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. / Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. (2006) *Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S. / Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R. (2006) *Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. (2006) *Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H. / Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. (2007) *Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E. / Operation: S.I.X. (2007) *Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. (2007) *Operation: C.R.I.M.E. / Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. (2007) *Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. / Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T. (2007) *Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. / Operation: A.M.I.S.H. (2007) *Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. (2007) *Operation: C.A.M.A.R.E.L. / Operation: M.O.O.N. (2007) *Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. (2007) Specials *Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) *Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (2002-2008; 2008-2014) *Kids' WB! (2004) *Boomerang (TBA) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:2002 Category:Curious Pictures Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:90s Kid Wiki